Episode 3: Quantum Chaos
by Arclight279
Summary: The story continues on from Episode 2 from Max's perspective. Following the recent death of Kate Marsh, Max & Chloe attempt to uncover what is really going on behind the scenes in Arcadia Bay as well as find out what has become of Rachel Amber. Rated M for the language, potential drug use etc. (Multi-chapter series which will form Episode 3, potential PriceField)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the characters associated with this work. It is a work of fanfiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are products of my imagination (unless otherwise stated) or if real, are used fictitiously and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events, or locales is entirely coincidental.**

 **All statements, activities, stunts, descriptions, information and material of any other kind contained herein are included for entertainment purposes only and should not be relied on for accuracy or replicated as they may result in injury.**

 **A/N:**

 _So this story is going to pick up from after episode 2. For those new to Life is Strange, I've provided a summation of what happened in the first two episodes (based off of my choices)._

 _For those in the know and the purists, this 1_ _st_ _chapter is basically that summary plus intro so feel free to skip if you want or read it. The first chapter after this one (Chapter 2) will be my beginning to Episode 3 and depending on how things work out, I may write more chapter to finish episode 3 and take it from there._

 _However, don't get all nitpicky on me about the brief instances of dialogue not being identical to the game. I'm aware of this and I through this together so newbies would get a rough idea._

 **Intro**

My name is Max Caulfield. I'm an 18 year old art student with a passion for photography who attends Blackwell Academy. Having recently returned to my home town Arcadia Bay after being away for several years I've discovered things are not the same and quite what they seem.

There's something sinister going on behind the scenes; a girl named Rachel Amber is missing and a student Kate Marsh recently took her own life. I think the Prescott family may be involved along with the head of security at the school but I'm not sure how yet.

On top of that I've discovered these powers; visions of a bleak future and the ability to rewind time. Using these and with the help of my old friend Chloe Price I'm going to uncover what's going on at the school and how it relates to the disappearance of Rachel Amber.

 **Previously on Life is Strange…**

 **Episode 1**

Another day of school and another period in Mr Jefferson's class. I wake up from a dream about violent weather that's off the coast of Arcadia Bay and resume listening to Mr Jefferson. Even though it's my favourite period, photography that is I find myself zoning out mostly because of fatigue.

Victoria throws a paper ball at Kate who's bullied almost everyday by her and her cronies. I take a selfie just because and that draws attention my way.

Mr Jefferson asks me a question and I don't know the answer. Victoria jumps in eager to impress him with the right answer just before the bell rings and decides to taunt me to boot. He reminds us as we begin to pack up to go that we need to submit a photo for the 'Everyday Heroes' contest especially those who haven't done so in a not so subtle way by mentioning my name.

I go to see him at the end of class and manage to get a few minutes of his time despite Victoria practically hanging all over him. He thinks I've got talent and tells me as much but I'm not sure any photo I've taken so far would be good enough for the contest but I still have time.

I make my way to the girl's bathroom and rip up a photo of mine as it was not good enough. When one door closes another opens and I capture an epic pic of a bright blue butterfly on a bucket next to the stalls in the bathroom.

I'm alerted to the door opening not once but twice as a quick peek around the corner reveals Nathan Prescott and he's not in a good mood. But why is he in the girl's bathroom? He's soon joined by a blue haired girl who threatens him with blackmail. I hear her tone of voice change as he threatens her with a gun. I should do something, but what could I do?

The gun goes off and the girl screams and Nathan is freaking out, he makes a run for it and I'm left alone out of sight on the other side of the stalls feeling guilty for not intervening. I raise my hand and before I know it, I'm lifting my head from my table in Mr Jefferson's room.

What the hell just happened?

I listen intently as I hear him recite word for word the same lecture he just gave. This has to be a dream. If Victoria's phone buzzes and vibrates in a second with the text message she's about to receive I'll know I'm not dreaming. I watch as the screen lights up; holy crap! I've somehow gone back in time.

This means that the girl was never shot and I have a chance to save her. I've got to do things in the same order that I did them before. I quickly take a selfie and once again Mr Jefferson asks me the same question except this time I know the answer. I answer correctly much to Victoria's chagrin and Mr Jefferson's delight.

I do everything else the same as I wait in the bathroom for Nathan & the blue haired girl. They resume the argument and when the gun goes off, I will myself to be able to rewind the time and it works as I hear them start the argument. How will I stop her from getting shot? I look around and see the fire alarm and pull it without a second thought. Crisis averted…for now.

I run into the principal in the hallway and tell him about the gun Nathan Prescott had. He says he'll look into it but I'm not sure how much good that'll do. I head back to the girl's dorm to retrieve Warren's flash drive that he texted me about and I'll return it to him when I see him later.

After another run in with Victoria in which I may have used my powers to cause a bucket of paint to fall onto her cashmere sweater I'm in and out of the dorm in no time. I see Kate being harassed by the head of security and a take a pic for evidence but Kate is upset at me for not intervening.

I meet Warren in the parking lot and we get to talking when I'm cornered by Nathan Prescott who's threatening me now. Warren was pretty badass and takes a punch for me as I attempt to get away almost getting run over by the blue haired girl in the process.

"Max?" she says as she stares at me in bewilderment.

I would recognise that voice anywhere and it belongs to my old friend from when I previously lived in Arcadia Bay, Chloe Price. She opens the door and tells me to get in and we speed away.

The trip to her house is awkward as we haven't seen each other in a long time and she's still a bit pissed at me for not trying to contact her all these years. She's changed so much with her blue hair, abrasive personality & different style.

We get to her place and she wants some alone time but tells me there's some tools to fix my camera, which got broken in the scuffle with Nathan Prescott in the garage. She lights up a reefer as I head down to the garage to get the tools.

I find the tools when I'm down there but also some files her stepdad has been keeping about the school and students there as well as video surveillance he has set up. What the hell?

I go back upstairs to rejoin Chloe and after realising I can't fix my camera she gives me one which belonged to her dad. I'm touched by her gesture and we have a moment of connecting again as she puts some music on and begins to dance.

I take her picture as she sways to the beats and our good time is interrupted by her stepdad pounding on the door demanding she open up.

She quickly turns down the music and tells me to hide delaying him from entering as much as she can but there's no good places to hide. He barges in and takes the reefer off of her and notices me,

"You're from that school! What are you doing here?" His stare is nothing short of hostile.

"Just chill out, that's Max and she's a friend," Chloe says coming to my defence.

He rounds on her now,

"Is this grass you're smoking? Is this yours?" He asks her, but I intervene and say that it's mine and although not happy he leaves and Chloe and I leave her house to go hang out up at the lighthouse.

She opens up to me even more so than she did before about Rachel Amber, the missing girl with her poster up seemingly everywhere. It seems as those her and Chloe were close. I knocked over by another vision this one even worse than the first one I had during Mr Jefferson's class.

I stand essentially where Chloe & I are sitting in the present and gaze transfixed by the tornado/hurricane or whatever as it swirls closer to Arcadia Bay. A newspaper clipping flies past, and it's dated in a few days time from now.

I come to and Chloe is asking if I'm alright. I tell her about the vision and about my ability to rewind time; mentioning about her getting shot. Her eyes widen as she says,

"It was you who pulled the fire alarm!"

She's starting to believe me but I can tell she's still more than a little sceptical. That is until the snow starts falling and she demands I tell her everything.

 **Episode 2**

A few days later I'm laying on my bed just dozing in a T-shirt and my underwear knowing that I need to get up and take a shower soon. I eventually get around to it and when I'm in the bathroom I run into a distraught Kate who asks that I bring a book of hers I borrowed back later.

As I take my shower I overhear Victoria and Taylor having a conversation about a viral video taken of Kate at a Vortex club party. Victoria is practically glowing with glee about the fact that Kate looked like a slut hooking up with a number of different boys at said party and wants everyone else to see the video so she writes the link on the mirror in the bathroom. I quickly erase it so as to hopefully save Kate some further embarrassment.

Later when I return her book to her, Kate is still depressed and asks me if it's possible to remove a video from the internet and I tell her we'll find a way. She tells me that she thinks Nathan Prescott gave her something as she doesn't remember certain details and she woke up outside her door room this morning even though he'd promised to take her to the ER.

She asks if she should go to the police and despite my misgivings with her not having much of or any real evidence I tell her to do so.

I bump into Warren on the way to going to meet up with Chloe and he invites me to go see some old classic ape movies with him at the drive in and I decline for now as there's too much going on at the moment.

I catch the bus to the 'Two whales' diner where Chloe's mom still works. We chat for awhile whilst we wait for Chloe to arrive and she tells me I'm a good friend for taking responsibility for the reefer even though it wasn't mine and she hopes I can help even Chloe out.

Chloe arrives and her fractured relationship with her mom is on display until it's just the two of us. She wants to spend the day testing out my powers and I do it at the diner by predicting a bunch of things and telling her what's in her pocket to the tiniest details as well as predicting future events localised within the diner.

She's now impressed and a true believer as she comes up with silly ways to use my powers like hooking up with people or her and them not knowing it.

As we go to leave the diner for another round of 'testing' in Chloe's secret lair I get a call from Kate who just needed to talk to someone as she was still quite upset. It makes Chloe jealous although I don't know why exactly. She's even a little moody as the call from Kate held up our speedy exit and she was cornered by her mom who she argued with.

We head over to this scrap yard where there is a large assortment of rusted out items and just general stuff that is no long past its used by date. Old fridges, washing machines, boats, signs and even a school bus can be found here. Chloe has a small building here where she & Rachel would hang out.

They must have spent plenty of time here having gone to the trouble of decorating the place. On the wall underneath where it says _'Chloe was here'_ and _'Rachel was here'_ I add _'Max was here'_ ; I hope she doesn't mind.

Chloe's drinking a beer and asks me to find five more bottles so she can shoot at with a gun that she took from her stepdad's collection. She wants me to use my powers so she can hit them perfectly every time.

I passed out from using my power heaps, with blood running from my nose and I felt unsteady on my feet as well as dizzy and weak. When I came too, Chloe was still with me, comforting me.

All the shooting she ended up doing though caused a commotion and it drew a shady guy named Frank Bowers our way. Chloe seemed to know him and as he threatened her I could see she was scared of him. Chloe got super mad at him when she claimed he'd stolen a bracelet he was wearing which apparently belonged to Rachel.

I now had the gun in my possession and I aimed it at him. I tried to shot him but the gun was out of bullets and he stepped towards me, removing the gun from my possession, threatening me in the process. He promised to see Chloe on Friday to collect her debt. I didn't know what came over me to try to shoot him, but I do know that I couldn't stand there and watch him hurt & scare her like that.

We hung out afterwards laying down on the train tracks talking about life before and what had happened to us in the years we'd spent apart. At the sound of a train nearby I got up to move out of the way but Chloe couldn't as her foot was stuck. I had to find a way to free her before it was too late.

Breaking in to a nearby building using a convenient crowbar, I found a pair of pliers which I used to cut a wire in the fusebox near the tracks thereby allowing me to move the lever to shift the tracks slightly so Chloe could get free and escape. I then moved the tracks back so the train was unaffected. It was a very close call. Chloe was more than relieved and I was glad she was okay but I had to get back to Blackwell for my next class.

I talked to Mr Jefferson outside the room before I entered as I was worried about Kate, but he didn't seem too bothered by it. As I walked to my seat I saw Kate walking with her head down forlornly as I watched her walk out of sight. It was strange of her to not come to class as she was supposed to be in her.

I shook it off as Kate needing some space after everything that's gone on in the last 24 hours or so and waited for Mr Jefferson to start his lecture. Not long into the lesson however, Zachary burst into the room claiming that something was happening at the girl's dorm right now.

Mr Jefferson tried to calm the chaos that ensued but I like everyone else, rushed out to see what the commotion was about. As the girl's dorm came into view it became apparent what was going on. On the ledge of the roof of the girl's dorm stood Kate and it was clear that she wasn't up there to admire the view.

I could only watch on as she flung herself from the ledge, her body hurtling towards the ground as screams and gasps erupted from those looking on. I couldn't help but notice that Victoria & Taylor were taking pictures of her up there!

I used my rewind power and watched as she returned to the top of the building but my power was cut short. I felt like I was going to pass out again as I felt blood trickle out of my nose.

I was feeling drained from all the times I'd used my power earlier today and I felt scared about what could happen. I couldn't let Kate jump to her death and I tried again with my power. Maybe it was the outpouring of emotion that fuelled me but I could swear that time had stopped altogether or at least was going extremely slow.

I knew I had to make it to the top of the building before time resumed so I could talk Kate down from the ledge, I was her only hope. Eventually I found myself on the roof and I let go, allowing time to pass normally. My nose bled once more and as I tried using my powers to get her off the ledge I felt sharp pains in my head and I cried out. Kate turned to face me,

"What are you doing here Max?" She asked me.

I tried to tell her that she wasn't alone. That I was here for her whenever she needed me and that I was were friend. As her friend we'd work together to sort this out. Just as I thought I'd gotten through to her, I watched in horror as she jumped and try as I might I couldn't rewind time and Kate was dead.

Immediately afterwards, I found myself in the principal's office along with Mr Jefferson, David the head of security, Nathan Prescott and a police officer. The principal wanted to know what we knew and what might have led to Kate taking such a course of action.

He asked me and I told him what Kate told me and about Nathan's involvement. I even signed a statement confirming what I said. To say Nathan wasn't happy was an understatement as he threatened to sue the school and anyone else against him.

Sitting outside with Warren afterwards I felt like I could have and should have done more to stop Kate from doing what she did. Warren kept telling me it wasn't my fault and there's nothing I could have done and maybe he's right but it doesn't feel that way right now.

As we sat there though, the temperature dropped and it was quite chilly. Stranger still it was followed by an unexpected solar eclipse which is yet another strange atmospheric anomaly that's happened in the last few days.

I don't know exactly how it is all connected but I get the strong sense that it is somehow. The disappearance of Rachel Amber, Kate's suicide and Nathan Prescott's involvement in it all, there's a connection I just need to find. With my powers, the visions and the strange weather there's more going on than just what's been centred around the school. I just hope that I can get to the bottom of what is going on before it potentially happens again.

 **A/N:**

 **So that was the summary of what has transpired thus far based off of my choices etc. Let me know what you thought with a review and if you liked it enough and want to follow along with what else I have in store for Max & Chloe then be sure to follow and favourite the story. **

**So read on now for Chapter 2 if you're willing!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Life is Strange…**

 _My name is Max Caulfield. I'm an 18 year old art student with a passion for photography who attends Blackwell Academy._ _I used to live in Arcadia Bay until I moved away with my parents to Seattle, having only returned recently without them to continue my education. The town is largely the same but the people here are different from what I remember._

 _My long time friend Chloe Price is a totally different person sporting her blue hair, abrasive personality & different style. We've only recently reconnected after being out of contact for so long. Totally my fault. She still lives with her mom and her stepdad, David Madsen a strict overbearing head of security at Blackwell Academy. _

_Since I've returned though I've discovered I have these powers which I've only just begun to grasp how to and how not to control. I'm able to rewind time and only I'm aware of what I've done, so I can replay moments when I choose to._

 _This has been accompanied by visions that I've been having; disturbingly of which point to an impending nature disaster that's going to hit Arcadia Bay. I discovered the truth about my powers when I witnessed Chloe get shot by Nathan Prescott in the girl's bathroom and I prevented it from happening._

 _Speaking of Nathan Prescott he's involved with something sinister that's going on at Blackwell I'm sure of it. The incident with Chloe, the disappearance of Rachel Amber and with Kate committing suicide I believe these incidents are all linked and with the help of Chloe we're going to get to the bottom of this before its too late._

 **Episode 3**

I still can't quite believe that Kate chose to end her life. Well I can believe it given the fact that she was being bullied by those assholes but that's little consolation to her family or to me. God I feel guilty that I couldn't do more. Was there something else I could have said? Something else I could have done? Those questions and more have been racing around my head over the course of the last day or so.

I'm brought out of my inner turmoil by my phone which buzzes with a text message. I stay lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling of my dorm room for a few more seconds before I reach over and grab it. The text is from Chloe,

 _Chloe: 'Mad Max! How're you holding up?'_

 _Me: 'I'm okay. Still can't believe she's gone though, you know?'_

 _Chloe: 'I get it. I've got some idea of what you're going through sista :/'_

 _Me: 'I thought you were against emojis?'_

 _Chloe: 'I'm making a 1 time exception. You wanna come hang? I have an idea where we can start investigating.'_

 _Me: 'Count me in. Give me then when & where and I'm there! __'_

 _Chloe: 'NO EMOJIS!'_

So ended our quick flurry of texts as Chloe and I agreed to meet at the place where I first told her about my powers & the visions I'd been having which was the lighthouse. I decided that if there was going to be some strategising going on between the two of us that I might as well bring evidence that I'd compiled as well as paper and markers so we could document it all.

Looking around my room which was a little bit messy I was able to gather together some immediate pieces of evidence. I took pictures of what Nathan & Victoria each wrote on my wall; I included that sick piece of art that one of them (I'm assuming Nathan) left on my bed. I would obviously have my cell phone with me which contained the threatening texts from Nathan and his dad.

After a quick shower, I threw on my usual jeans and T-shirt combination as I felt most comfortable wearing them. Everything else I needed was in my backpack and as I exited my dorm room I placed my earphones in and cranked up the volume on my Ipod. The music allowed me to shut out the world and put me in the right state of mind; it would help calm me after the emotional upheaval of the last few days.

I stopped outside Kate's room and looked inside. It still looked exactly the same as I'd left it when I dropped off that book for Kate. To anyone who didn't know, they'd think she was still living there and still alive. I wondered when her family was going to come pick up her things.

Walking down the hallway, seeing some of the other girls carrying on with their days as if nothing was amiss was a little unsettling. How could they put it aside so easily? It'd take me a while to move past, but I'd never forget about Kate.

The memorial outside the dorm was still there with her picture blown up so everyone could see it, although the candles had long since been extinguished.

The song that I was listening to was _'Futile Devices' by Sufjan Stevens_ as I made my way out to the parking lot to wait for Chloe to arrive and come pick me up. Although knowing her as I do, I might be waiting here for a little while. I feel a blow to my right shoulder blade as I stumble forward.

One of my earphones has come loose, swinging at my side now as I see Nathan Prescott now in front of me. Alongside him is Victoria Chase and although she continues walking as if nothing happened, Nathan turns his head and I catch a glimpse of the vindictive look on his face before the two of them disappear out of sight.

Man! First he threatens me in person and then defaces a wall in my room. Add this to the text messages from him & his father and now he tries to shove me around, I've really got to start flying under the radar more. I can only wonder where those two are off to. Probably to cause trouble in someone else's life. I stare after Nathan's car as it flies out of the lot and I begin to wander the lot whilst I wait for Chloe.

There is some stencilled art that someone has sprayed onto the outer wall and I stare at it intently wondering if I should take a snap of it to add to the collection. A horn blares from behind me and snaps me out of the daze I was in.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" Calls out a voice that can only belong to my friend Chloe.

It's more than a relieving sight to see Chloe's pickup in the lot. The window's down and the passenger side as she motions for me to hop in. I definitely need to be anywhere but here right now with everything that has been going on lately. She pulls out of the lot barely giving me a chance to strap in as she guns it out of there.

She looks over at me surveying me with a keen eye her stoic expression in place and serious as it usually is nowadays. She's changed so much since I knew her when we were younger, I'm still getting used to her and I'm not just talking about her appearance either. She's hurting over Rachel's disappearance, my lack of contact with her over the years, the death of her father and as a result, she's been lashing out at the world.

I see the Chloe I knew still in there when we've been hanging out lately. I think she's starting to forgive me on account of my superpower as she calls it saving her life more than once, but mostly because the two of us have been back together again.

"You alright Max?" Her eyes shifting between me and the road. I opened my mouth to answer but she beat me to the punch,

"Don't say you're alright or fine or some other clichéd BS. You can get real with me you know that right?"

I nodded but I was still lost for where to start. How the hell do you deal with seeing someone throw themselves off a building right in front of you? Add in to the mix the worry I had about the whole Nathan Prescott situation, Chloe's debt, Rachel's disappearance along with my powers and my life had become complicated really fast.

"I know Chloe, it's just so messed up. I don't want to think about it because it's just so awful but then I feel bad when I don't because Kate was pretty lonely here. Barely anyone gave a crap about her and if I stop thinking about her it'll be as if she didn't exist. What a waste of a life and her memory that would be."

I felt her hand on my shoulder and I looked over at her as she gave it a gentle squeeze,

"Everyone will remember her. It's not on you to take this all on by yourself. When we prove what that scumbag Nathan Prescott has been up to and how he's involved with Kate's death and Rachel's disappearance we'll set everything right again," She paused for a moment, "Well almost everything right again. Nothing will ever be the same again."

Neither of us felt much like taking after that as I turned and looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by in flashes. I needed to start focussing on how we were going to fix this and I could only wonder what Chloe's idea was.

Eventually though, Chloe puled up into the parking lot which just happened to be at the bottom of the hill meaning we had a walk ahead of us in order to reach the lighthouse.

It was kind of eerie being back here after everything that had happened recently as well as those terrifying visions I'd had as I walked up this very same hill towards the lighthouse. Seeing that tornado too, which I hoped was a figuratively ominous sign and not a literal one. I wonder how exactly we were going to get into the lighthouse when Chloe pulled out a set of lockpicks.

"For every occasion," she said at my bemused look.

It didn't take her long before she had the door opened and with a flourish of her hand along with a small bow she gestured for me to step inside. There wasn't much to the inside of the lighthouse as I guessed no one really spent any great length of time here.

The inside was just as white as the outside and there wasn't much adorning the walls. A spiral staircase that hugged one wall led to top where the light actually resided and there was a table on the ground floor and that's what I headed towards.

I watched as Chloe unfurled a map of Arcadia Bay which I was both surprised about, but glad too. It'd give us a lay of the land especially in regards to potentially keeping an eye on the areas typically frequented by Nathan Prescott.

She then pinned the corners of the map down with beer bottles which was typical Chloe. At least typical of this new version of my friend I was starting to get accustomed to. I placed my bag next to one of the legs of the table and hastily pulled out the evidence that I had collected.

Pictures that I had taken of the graffiti that both Nathan Prescott & Victoria had left in my room, the disturbing artwork with my eyes scratched out that was on my bed, transcripts of the threatening text messages I'd received from both Nathan and his dad were just some of the items I placed on free space available on the table.

I'd also taken the time to write down some key pieces of information just so we could have it all together in one place to view at one time. Some examples of that include knowledge of the files as well as the video surveillance David Madsen kept on the school and of students attending Blackwell; Frank's possession of the bracelet Chloe had given Rachel, along with the fact that Nathan Prescott was in possession of or at least had access to a gun.

Separately though, I also documented the visions that I'd been having along with these so called 'powers' and what I'd been able to use them for.

"Okay so this appears to be all we know so far and there's not a lot of connection between it all. But you said that you had an idea Chloe?"

I looked over at my friend who held up a finger indicating for me to wait as she finished taking a swig of beer. She placed it back down on the corner of the map before she begun,

"So when I driving back after I dropped you off the other day, I got to thinking. I know totally dangerous for me. So anyway, I thought what do Nathan, Victoria and that sleaze Frank all have in common?"

She was looking at me expectantly but I was totally clueless which I hoped I showed from the look on my face,

"Jesus this isn't jeopardy Max, where someone will answer if you don't," rolling her eyes and a small sigh she continued, "the vortex club Max. Where all the rich and spoilt brats of Blackwell can get high or drunk or whatever while having a good time lording it over the rest of us. Now who do we know around here that sells drugs?"

"Uh Frank right?"

"The crowd goes wild as Max answers correctly and now onto the bonus round!"

She came to stand next to me but facing me as she mimed holding a question card. She was still the dork I became friends with all those years ago,

"For 200, If Nathan gets his drugs from Frank, at what location are we going to see the two of them together being douchebags?"

I made it look as if I was taking my time to think about the answer,

"Hmmm…a Vortex Club party?"

She threw the imaginary cards in the air and waved around in celebration,

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner! But before you pick your prize answer this for me, when is the next Vortex Club party?"

So this last question through me off a little. I had seen flyers put up and murmurings of another party coming up soon but I didn't know the exact date so I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I do happen to know that it's this Friday," she said before drinking some more beer from the bottle she opened earlier.

I think I had some idea of what she was planning but it was only a suspicion. I mean there was a reason she led me down this train of thought but both simultaneously knowing and not knowing my long time friend I had to ask.

"So what is it that you think we should do?"

She placed her hands and my shoulders and looked at me seriously,

"You and I Max are going to crash the next Vortex Club party!"

 **A/N:**

 **So that was the 1** **st** **part of Episode 3. Let me know what you thought with a review and as always if you want to read more, be sure to follow and favourite the story and I'll see you in the next part!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
